


Missed Connections

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen, characters meeting off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack waits for the Doctor at the Ponds' house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).



They sat in a comfortable silence at the breakfast table. It was a rather sunny day for Christmas. Usually it was overcast and ended up snowing. Yet, there was no cloud in the sky, and the sun shown through the window into the kitchen. 

Rory sipped his tea. For the past week, the Pond residence had received a visitor at nine-thirty in the morning. The man stayed for a few hours, tagging along with Rory through-out the day, but promptly left the house everyday at three o'clock before Amy arrived home. 

Usually, his wife would have thought he was a nutter. A man who came and went and left no trace of even being there? Was the nurse's two week holiday finally boring him to the point where he was making up imaginary friends? Why'd Rory even let this _man_ past the front door?

_"Because he asked for the Doctor."_

Jack smiled brightly at Rory as he ate his blood sausages. He gestured around the room with his fork. "Hey, where's Amy. It's Christmas Day. I thought I would finally get to meet your better half."

Rory shook his head. "Ah, no. She's doing a photo shoot. Charity, you see," he clarified. "Agent didn't want her to turn it down."

"Still though," Jack argued. "I've done some pretty wild things for charity before, but you have to set your limits."

They basically had a lazy day around the house. The boys sat on the sofa watching re-runs of old holiday classics and played Wii tennis (Jack totaled Rory ten matches to one). The Ood was busy in the kitchen fixing Christmas dinner, but found enough time to make them a quick lunch of grilled cheese and soup. 

When three rolled around, Jack seemed dismayed as the Ood handed him his greatcoat. "If the Doctor turns up, tell him I popped by, won't you?" He flashed Rory that brilliant smile. "Love the Ood butler." The man pressed his finger to his wrist strap, and simply vanished into thin air.

 

Amy was livid when she heard that Jack had shown up yet again. She quickly got over it once she tasted the Ood's moist Christmas turkey. It was best. 

Later that night, when the Doctor showed up unexpected during their fight with toy guns. After the Time Lord joined them, they had so much fun, Rory forgot to mention Jack's request.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
